tauri_wowfandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Ulduar
Ulduar is a titan complex in Storm Peaks, which encompasses two dungeons, Halls of Stone and Halls of Lightning, and a raid dungeon simply named Ulduar. Lore Along with Uldum and Uldaman, there is a third base of the Titans named Ulduar. A fourth base, Maraudon, is the location of Terramok, an ancient titan vault. A fifth base, a storage facility, is located under Bael Modan. Ulduar is located at The Storm Peaks of Northrend. It is controlled by storm giants, and their minions the crystal golems. Ulduar is a mysterious subterranean realm of ice and stone. This is the storm giants’ stronghold, but they didn’t build it. It is a Titan prison — it matches the design of the two temples in Northrend, and other ruins dwarves have found elsewhere. It’s an amazing place. Massive buildings protrude from the tops and sides of mountains, many hundreds of times taller than a human. Previously, the city was believed to be nearly entirely concealed within the mountainscape, but this has now been proven untrue. Large sections of the city are visible aboveground. Inside, Ulduar is a profusion of tunnels and stairs and balconies. The entire place appears to be carved out of a massive cave, and many of the levels are natural ledges. It has the feeling, as if nature were improved upon rather than replaced or recreated. The surfaces are a strange mix of smooth and unaltered stone and ice, as when a master sculptor works in stone and lets the material’s natural texture add depth and beauty. It shows where the dwarves got their skill in stonework, but judging by Ulduar they're still a long way from matching their creators. The giants themselves are so few in number one can wander the halls without ever meeting one — which is probably for the best, since no one is supposed to gain entrance. The giants are a dying race desperately avoiding their fate. They seem to think another race will vanquish them some day, and so they hide here rather than girding for battle. They are too frightened to battle the Scourge, but apparently they hate it. Ulduar is likely a treasure trove of information on the Titans and their activities. :It is now known not to be a city as stated in Lands of Mystery, revealed in the below passage, representing Flavor lore. Official Blizzard intro For millennia, Ulduar has remained undisturbed by mortals, far away from their concerns and their struggles. Yet since its recent discovery, many have wondered what the structure's original purpose may have been. Some thought it a city, built to herald the glory of its makers; some thought it a vault containing innumerable treasures, perhaps even relics of the mighty Titans themselves. Such speculations were wrong. Beyond Ulduar's gates lies no city, no treasure vault, no final answer to the Titan's mysteries. All that awaits those who dare set foot in Ulduar is a horror even the Titans could not, would not destroy, an evil they merely... contained. '' ''Beneath ancient Ulduar, the Old God of death lies, whispering.... Tread carefully, or its prison will become your tomb. '' :''Note that this refers to the raid and may or may not encompass the Halls of Stone and Halls of Lightning as well. In World of Warcraft Ulduar is located at the very northern end of the Storm Peaks, making it the most northern location in all of Azeroth. After various quests it is revealed that Loken attacked the city with his iron dwarves and took it from the resident Ulduar earthen. The Halls of Stone can be found on the western edge of the "island", the Ulduar raid to the northwest, and the Halls of Lightning to the northeast. The small Alliance and Horde camps were replaced with a medium-sized camp named Copperpot Camp, run by human Chester Copperpot and guarded by Copperpot Goons — all level 80 elite humanoids of various races. While definitely no relation to Budd and his camp in the Hatchet Hills near the entrance of Zul'Aman, the small base is widely considered to become the Ulduar raid hub when the instance is released in a future content patch. A meeting stone is located in the vicinity. To the southwest of the Halls of Stone lies the Temple of Wisdom. Flight path connections * Frosthold * Camp Tunka'lo * Grom'arsh Crash-Site * Bouldercrag's Refuge * Zim'Torga Dungeon Denizens * Air elementals * Air revenants * Beetles (critters) * Colossi * Dust elementals * Dwarf (one, Brann Bronzebeard) * Earthen * Fire giant (one, Volkhan) * Fire revenants * Golems * Iron dwarves * Iron giants * Iron vrykul * Lava elementals * Old God (one, Yogg-Saron) * Oozes * Oozelings * Rats (critters) * Sparks * Steam elementals * Titans * Troggs Gallery Image:Ulduar City.jpg Image:Ulduarconcept.jpg|Concept art Image:Ulduar.jpg|Ulduar raid References Category:Ulduar Category:Lore regions